McBender FassAvoy: Detrás de la entrevista de Si o No
by Ssil03
Summary: James McAvoy / Michael Fassbender - Super shipper del McBender o el Fassavoy, como deseen llamarlo, también del Cherik. Me he leído un sinnúmero de historias y no me canso de ver los videos, pero esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un fic sobre ellos, y para ayudarme, me apoyaré de una de mis entrevistas favoritas con estos tórtolos: "The Yes/No Show" con Josh Horowitz.
1. Capítulo I - ¿Si o No?

**La entrevista**

**JH:** "_You guys are a big fans of the Yes or No Show…"_ (Ustedes chicos son grandes fans del Show de Si/No).

**MF:** "_What is the Yes/No Show?"_ \- he asks James. (Cuál es el Show de Si/No)

**JM:** "_I don´t know"_ (No lo sé)

**JH:** "_Don't pretend. Michael I've got all the letter, I know you're a big fan"_. (No finjas. Michael, he recibido las cartas, sé que eres un gran fan)

**MF:** "_Oh, oh, oh right!"_ (Oh, oh, oh cierto!)

**JH:** "_As you know on the Yes/No Show only a yes and only a no are acceptable. Are you ready?"._ (Como ya saben, en el Show de Si/No solo se aceptan si y no. ¿Están listos?)

**MF: **"_This is easy"_ (Esto es fácil)

**JH:** "_Ok"_

**JH:** "_James, you were aware of the fact that Michael gets to wear a cape in the X-Men movies?" _(James, ¿sabías que Michael iba a utilizar una capa en las películas de X-Men?)

**JM: **"_Yes" _(Si)

**JH:** "_Michael, do you still cry over the fact that when you were an overweight child they called you ´Fatbender´?"_ (Michael, ¿Todavía lloras por el hecho de que cuando eran un niño con sobrepeso te llamaban Fatbender (gordobender)?)

**MF:** "_Yes"_ (si)

**JM:** "_Oh.. my…"_ \- laughing (Oh mi..)

**MF:** "_That's funny to you?" _(¿Es eso chistoso para ti?)

**JH:** "_Michael, did it hurt when they cut off your head at the end of Prometheus?"_ (Michael, ¿te dolió cuando cortaron tu cabeza en Prometeo?)

**MF:** "_Yes" _(si)

**JH:** "_James, you were with Angelina Jolie on ´Wanted´. Does she have your face tattooed anywhere on her body?"_ (James, estuviste en Wanted con Angelina Jolie. ¿Ella tiene tu rostro tatuado en alguna parte de su cuerpo?)

**JM:** "_Yes"_ (si)

**MF: **"_You, you were in ´Wanted´?"_ (Tu, ¿tu estuviste en Wanted?)

**JM:** "_I'm in ´Wanted´"_ (Yo estoy en Wanted)

**MF: **"_Woaah.."_ \- weirdly surprised. (sorprendido)

**JM:** "_I'm the really good sexy one" _(Soy el que es muy bueno y sexy)

**MF:** "_I don't remember you in that film" _(No te recuerdo en ese filme)

**JH:** "_Have you guys spoke before?"_ (Chicos, ¿se han hablado antes?)

**JM:** "_I'm sorry…"_ \- in very low voice. (lo siento)

**MF:** \- whispers something -

**JH:** "_Awkward"_ (extraño)

**JH:** "_Michael, is it true you're afraid of Leprechauns?"_ (Michael, ¿es cierto que te asustan los duendes?)

**MF:** "_Yes"_ (si)

**JH:** "_James, doesn't upset you that Michael is afraid of you?" _(James, ¿no te molesta que Michael te tenga miedo?)

**JM: **"_No" _(no)

**JH:** "_James, are you tired of using that fake accent all the time?"_ (James, ¿estás cansado de usar ese acento falso todo el tiempo?)

**JM:** "_Never.. No!" _(Nunca, no!)

**MF:** "_You don't speak with it? You're not Scottish?!"_ (¿No hablas con ese acento? ¿No eres escocés?)

**JM:** "_My career was going nowhere until I stop to play the scottish. Look at Ewan McGregor, he's from Botswana"._ (Mi carrera no iba a ninguna parte hasta que deje de utilizar el escocés. Mira a Ewan McGregor, el es de Botswana)

**JH:** "_Final one. James, can you really read minds?"_ (Ultima. James, ¿en realidad puedes leer mentes?)

**JM:** "_Yes" _(si)

**JH:** "_Is Michael thinking of murdering me right now?" _(¿Michael está pensando en asesinarme ahora mismo?)

**JM:** "_Yes"_

**MF:** "_Yes!"_

**JH:** "_Thanks for being on the show guys"_ (Gracias por venir al Show de Si/No chicos)

**JM and MF: **"_Yes"_ \- at the same time.

**Capítulo I - ¿Si o No?**

Estaban solos los dos en el elevador y James aún esperaba una respuesta de su amigo, pues parecía estar de muy mal humor después de terminada la entrevista y James le había cuestionado.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres, James?"_ \- le preguntó Michael mirándolo con esa cara de depredador que lo caracteriza.

"_¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" _\- le responde el ojiazul, algo confundido con la pregunta, mirando lo serio que se había puesto su amigo, y luego se ríe, buscando romper el rol de "amigo-molesto" que había adoptado el mayor. Bromeaban así todo el tiempo, por lo que James esperaba que su amigo empezara a reírse en cualquier segundo, pero lo que ocurrió le tomó por sorpresa.

Michael lo empujó por el pecho, de repente, con toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho y lo envió de espaldas contra la pared del elevador - que era un espejo.

James se sorprendió y se quedó por unos segundos sin aliento debido al golpe en su espalda, por suerte su cabeza no se golpeó.

"_¡Michael!"_ \- le reprochó a su amigo, sorprendido. Aun sintiendo el ardor en su pecho del fuerte empujón y tratando de estabilizar su respiración. - "_¿Qué?" _\- atinó a responder el mayor con la misma mirada desafiante y cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras avanzaba de manera fría, mirando hacia abajo, pues le lleva varias pulgadas de estatura a James.

"_¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué me empujas así?"_ \- le respondió, tratando en vano de evitar que se sintiera la molestia en su voz, en caso de que se tratase de una broma de mal gusto por parte de su amigo.

"_¿Qué me pasa? No me pasa nada James" _\- dijo mientras se seguía acercando casi hasta pegar su pecho con el del menor. - "_...solo que ya estoy cansado de tus jueguitos"._

"_¿Qué?" _\- _de qué diablos hablaba Michael_. James no pudo evitar su cara de confundido, y sentirse algo intimidado por las palabras del mayor. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle éste continuó.

"_Estoy cansado de que juguemos a los enamorados"_. Le dijo, en un tono más lento y con voz ronca, mientras su rostro se acercaba más al de James; separados más que nada por la diferencia en la estatura.

"_¿De que juguemos a qué?"_ \- James no entendía nada de lo que Michael le decía, mientras sus ojos azules sostenían la mirada de esos otros grises-azul, buscando en su mente cualquier cosa que pudiera darle la respuesta, y luego pensó.. _Eso era_. - "_¿Te refieres a nuestros juegos frente a las cámaras? ¿A nuestras bromas en las entrevistas? ¿A eso? Michael, lo siento, mira disculpame. No sabía que te molestaban. Tu nunca me dijiste… nunca me…"_

James se vió forzado a callarse y cortar en seco las palabras que salían de su boca debido al empujón que sintió nuevamente por parte de Michael en su pecho, y que lo terminó de pegar contra la pared. El escocés empezaba a asimilar el golpe en su pecho y espalda, mientras su amigo se voltea furioso y sale del elevador una vez las puertas se abrieron. Se dirigió a su habitación y abrió la puerta.

La respiración de James se cortó en el aire con el nuevo empujón. Fue tan fuerte la presión en su pecho y el choque de su espalda y su cabeza con la pared que no puedo callar un leve gruñido de dolor y sorpresa. _¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?! _pensó James incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían. Michael salió como alma que lleva el diablo del elevador y estaba abriendo su habitación. James salió detrás con mucha cautela, pues no quería recibir otro golpe, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado por su amigo, y más que nada, por su amistad.

"_¡Michael!… Mike…" _\- dijo el de ojos azules caminando detrás de él, interrogando y exigiendo una respuesta antes de que se encerrara en su habitación. - "_Mike… si he hecho algo…" _\- se atrevió a decir acercándose más al mayor que estaba de espaldas y ya había logrado abrir su puerta.

Antes de continuar, Michael se volteó rápidamente, lo agarró por el brazo izquierdo y lo lanzó dentro de la habitación, entrando luego y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"_¡Pero qué diablos! ¡¿Que coño te pasa Michael?!"_ \- dijo James zafándose del agresivo agarre y volteando a verlo, esta vez sin molestarse en disimular para nada su era suficiente para James. Podía entender que su amigo se haya ofendido o molestado por algo que haya hecho o dicho; podía entender el primer empujón, pero ya el segundo y la brusquedad del agarre en su brazo - que seguro dejaría un moretón - y la poca delicadeza con la que lo lanzó dentro de la habitación era suficiente. Estaba determinado a expresar su enojo, pero la mirada que vio en Michael lo desconcertó. Se veía molesto, dolido, frío… dolido...

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres James?" _\- volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta, con voz ronca y casi en un susurro. James abrió más los ojos sin saber a qué se refería o qué contestarle. Estaba desconcertado, negando con la cabeza en señal de confusión.

Michael se acercaba más a un James que lo miraba confundido y que estaba algo desarreglado por los jalones.

"_¡Dime! ¡¿Qué coño quieres, eh?! ¿Qué es lo que buscas?"_ \- seguía acercándose lentamente al escocés con cara de muy pocos amigos, mientras aumentaba el volumen de su voz y la furia era muy notable en su rostro.

James le miraba desconcertado. Nunca había visto a Michael así, tan molesto y… no tenía ni idea por qué, pero había algo más en la mirada de Michael que le ponía los pelos de punta. No sabia que era, pero su mirada fría y cazadora lo asustaba y sentía que lo desnudaba. Instintivamente y sin siquiera percatarse, James empezó a retroceder a medida que Michael se acercaba.

"_Michael",_ \- su voz salió como en un hilo - "_...te juro que no entiendo a qué te refieres. Por favor explícame… ¿Acaso fue algo que dije en la entrevista?"_ \- le preguntó preocupado sin dejar de mirar esos ojos fríos, y sin dejar de retroceder, sin darse cuenta que tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia adelante, con las palmas abiertas, como en señal de rendición o tregua.

"_¿A cuál de todas las entrevistas te refieres, James? ¿Sólo a ésta o a todas las otras entrevistas en la que no dejas de provocarme?"_

Los ojos del escocés se abrieron más todavía, y su boca imitó el mismo movimiento. "_¿Qué? ¿Provocarte?"_

"_Uh-hun"_ \- simplemente respondió Michael, dándole un tono de burla, mientras iba acercándose más y más.

James no sabe por qué, pero tuvo que tragar seco al ver esa mirada, y dejó de retroceder cuando sus piernas chocaron con el colchón detrás de él. Un frío se apoderó de su pecho y su estómago, su boca se secó y su respiración se volvió más pesada. Puso ambas palmas a cada lado de su cuerpo sobre el colchón, y se sentó en el borde despacio sin dejar de mirar a Michael, haciendo ahora aún más grande la diferencia de estatura.

"_Lo siento Michael, pero no sé a qué te refieres, amigo. Tendrás que ser más específico si quieres que te entienda… por favor"_. - Sí, le pidió _por favor_, le estaba rogando, a Michael, a su amigo. Aunque su respuesta sonó preocupada, también sonó desafiante, tratando de ocultar el miedo que empezaba a sentir en su estómago.

"_Ahh!… ahora te haces el inocente…" _\- Inclinó un poco la cabeza, mirando a James de lado, mientras mantenía esa mirada fría y cazadora - "_¡Pues déjame aclararte AMIGO!"_ \- pronunció esta última palabra con bastante énfasis y procedió a empujar a James por el pecho para que su espalda cayera en el colchón.

"_¡Michael!"_\- James no se esperaba este tercer empujón, y menos con tanta fuerza. Su muslos se despegaron del colchón obligándolo a caer más hacia el centro de la cama, mientras su espalda aterriza con brusquedad en las sábanas azules de esa habitación de hotel y sus piernas quedaban colgando de las rodillas hacia abajo. Quien reservó la habitación de Michael seguro sabía cuánto prefería el irlandés las sábanas azules; eran de un azul navy que combinaba muy bien con las cortinas cremas y el blanco tapete del piso… algo como con estilo marino. Su cabeza rebotó del colchón, aterrizando con menos fuerza la segunda vez. No se dió cuenta en qué momento cerró sus ojos con tanta fuerza, así que los abrió de golpe, tratando de que su corazón alcanzará el latido que se saltó del susto. Visualizó a Michael, parado al pie de la cama e intentó incorporarse apoyándose en sus codos. Michael, sin darle tiempo de levantarse se lanzó sobre él, colocándose en medio de sus piernas - que aún colgaban del colchón de la rodilla hacia abajo, pero sin tocar el piso.

"_¡Mike!"_ \- volvió a gritar James asustado y sorprendido y luego un gruñido de dolor cuando Michael se abalanzó sobre él sin ningún cuidado, aplastándolo bajo su cuerpo, relativamente mayor que el de él. Iba a intentar quitarselo de encima, pero el irlandés le sujetó ambas muñecas, llevado ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Las sujetaba con fuerza sólo con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le sujetó la barbilla, apretando sus mejillas y volteándole el rostro para que lo mirara.

"_¿Sabes que pasa James?" _\- Su voz sonaba ronca y su respiración se sentía pesada - "_Que ya estoy cansado de tus jueguitos"_. - le decía entre dientes y con la misma mirada asesina - "_Estoy cansado de que me provoques y luego te hagas el tonto" _\- los ojos de James parecían que se iban a salir de su rostro al escuchar esas palabras. Michael apretó más su agarre en la barbilla y movió un poco más hacia el lado la cabeza de James, hasta que se pudo acercar más y susurrarle en el oído. - "_Pasa James, que estoy cansado de que me digas cosas con la mirada, de que te lamas los labios mientras me miras, y luego hagas como que no pasa nada. Estoy harto de que reconozcas la atracción que hay entre nosotros y juegues con eso, como si yo no sintiera nada. Pasa que ya no me aguanto, que ya me cansé de que me lo pares y te vayas como si nada"._

James sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y un punzón frío atacaba su corazón y estómago al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Michael. Su garganta se secó de repente y sus ojos se abrieron aún más al sentir que no podía mover su cuerpo por el peso del de su amigo. Intentó movilizar sus manos, pero se percató que estaban sujetas con fuerza por Michael. De inmediato sus orbes azules miraron bien abiertas la del irlandés, con una expresión de duda, confusión.

"_Mike… Michael…"_ \- fue lo único que atinó a decir. Esta vez su voz fue apenas un susurro, agotando lo poco de saliva que quedaba en su boca. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sus ojos buscaban en los de su amigo la respuesta a lo que estaba pasando.

La respiración de Michael estaba más lenta, pero igual de pesada. Sus rostros casi se tocaban y podía sentir la respiración acelerada y fuerte de James, su pecho luchando por subir y bajar bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Los labios de James estaban entreabiertos, rojos como cerezas - ligeramente secos -. Podía sentir su aliento golpear suavemente su cara. Su aliento, su olor… era excitante.

Por un momento, mirando fijamente los ojos de su amigo, dudó… pensó en retirarse. El miedo y la confusión que veía en esos orbes azules como un cielo despejado, ahora llenos de lágrimas locas por rebozarse, mojando esas largas pestañas. Lo dudó. Antes que nada james era su amigo, había sido su amigo por muchos años y habían compartido muchos momentos, logros y fracasos de sus vidas. _Que estaba haciendo_, pensó. _¿En qué momento se permitió llegar a este punto?_ Sintió vergüenza, pensó en retirarse, iba a retirarse, pero entonces James volvió a hacerlo.

En un intento inocente por mojar su boca seca, James se lamió los labios. Primero pasó su lengua lentamente por el labio superior, y luego volvió a hacerlo de manera mucho más lenta por el labio inferior, para luego proceder a morderlo, haciendo algo de presión. Todo esto sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de Michael.

Michael no puedo evitarlo. Ver a James mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, lamerse los labios de esa forma tan sexy, como sólo James puede hacerlo, le hizo sentir una presión y una sensación de cosquilleo en su ingle y más abajo. Esa visión de James bajo su cuerpo - totalmente a su merced -, sus labios rojos y húmedos, sus hermosos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente y su aliento chocando en su barbilla lo estaba volviendo loco. No se aguantó y despejando cualquier sentimiento de culpa, dejó caer más su cuerpo, haciendo más presión sobre el cuerpo de James y liberando un poco el agarre de la barbilla.

"_Oh James…"_ \- susurró antes de tomar los labios del menor entre los suyos y empezar a succionarlos con pasión, mientras su lengua luchaba por entrar en esa cavidad que tanto deseaba. Los labios de James se sentían suaves y llenos, carnosos. Michael los succionaba con un deseo mientras emitía con su garganta unos gruñidos de placer, pasando su lengua por toda esa superficie e intentando traspasar la barrera de los dientes de James que se interponían entre las dos lenguas.

Los ojos de James se abrieron aún más en shock. _¡Michael Fassbender le estaba besando! ¡Su amigo Michael lo estaba besando!_ Cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo para tratar de eliminar la visión, pero fue imposible. Podía sentir la fuerza con la que la boca de Michael succionaba sus labios, hasta un punto en que dolía un poco. El aliento caliente de la boca de su amigo y el peso que sentía sobre él lo estaban haciendo entrar en pánico, pero no podía moverse. _¿Acaso era real lo que estaba sucediendo?_ Cuando sintió la presión del bulto en los pantalones de Michael sobre su muslo entonces sus ojos se volvieron abrir repentinamente para toparse con unos muy cerrados de un Michael que estaba disfrutando mucho el beso. Al no poder mover su cuerpo, empezó a forcejear su rostro fuera del agarre del irlandés, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió y volteó su rostro hacia la izquierda, zafándose del beso. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos y fueron a parar en las sábanas.

Cerraba y abría sus ojos, tratando de aclarar su visión, ahora borrosa por la lágrimas, pero sus mojadas pestañas no ayudaban. Su pecho - cómo podía - subía y bajaba pesadamente y de alguna manera puedo emitir un sonido ronco casi ahogado. - "_Michael..." _\- y no pudo decir más nada, no salían mas palabras de su boca. Podía sentir el aliento del irlandés en su mejilla derecha, y si movía un poco su rostro estaba seguro de que esos labios lo tocarían.

"_Michael, por favor, por favor, por favor"_ \- cerraba muy duro sus ojos mientras decía estas palabras. Su voz era un hilo, estaba bastante ronca y ahogada por el llanto ahora cesado. "_¿Qué pasa? Por favor… Mike, habla conmigo, pero…" _\- y en este momento su voz se cortó, mientras buscaba valor para decir la próxima oración. Michael no se había movido ni un centímetro. Aún podía sentir su peso contra su cuerpo, dificultando su respiración. Aun podía sentir su respiración en su mejilla, casi en su oreja, aún podía sentir el fuerte agarre en sus muñecas. Trago fuerte y volteó su rostro para fijar sus ojos sobre los grises-azulosos de quien consideraba su mejor amigo. Sus miradas se fijaron por casi seis segundos, sus labios casi tocándose. - "_...pero, así no. Por favor Michael, no así"._

Si antes Michael sintió asco y culpa, ahora de verdad fue que quiso morirse. _¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?! _Mirando esos ojos azules que tanto lo hacían reír llenos de confusión, miedo y lágrimas. Suplicando. _¡James estaba suplicándole!_

Liberó las muñecas de su amigo y apoyó ambas manos en el colchón a cada lado del cuerpo de James y se impulsó para ponerse de pie de un salto, tratando de no hacerle más peso a James y lastimarlo. Se puso de pie y se sentó en la butaca más cercana a la cama. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y metió la cara entre sus manos para evitar la vergüenza de ver a James a los ojos y empezar a llorar.

Cuando Michael liberó sus manos, James sintió como la sangre volvía afluir en sus muñecas, acompañadas de un dolor punzante y un calambre. Cuando el irlandés se paró, el escocés le siguió con la mirada. Pudo sentir la vergüenza en la cara de su amigo aunque no pudiera verla. Se incorporó sentándose y arrastrándose un poco más hasta quedar sentado bien al borde de la cama, mirando a Michael en el sillón. Con el dorso de su mano, se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando, y luego procedió a acariciar sus muñecas, mirando ya las marcas rojas del agarre que prometían convertirse en moretones. _Michael tenía mucha fuerza_, pensó.

Respiró hondo y con voz muy ronca volvió a llamar el nombre de su amigo, - "_Michael. Michael mirame por favor. ¿Qué es esto Mike?" _\- Se quedó esperando una respuesta, pero su amigo no se inmutó. Se resbaló un poco más hacia fuera del colchón para ponerse de pie. Sus pies apenas hicieron contacto con la alfombra. Mientras esto sucedía se percató de que le faltaba un zapato y frunció el ceño, _¿dónde estará? Seguro que lo habrá perdido en el forcejeo de hace apenas unos pocos minuto_s. Continúa con la intención de ponerse de pie, pero se friza en el instante cuando escucha que Michael se pone de pie. Voltea rápidamente para mirarlo y volvió a sentir esa sensación de miedo en todo su cuerpo. No sabe por qué, pero se congeló en su punto, sin poder moverse aunque quisiera, mirando fijamente al irlandés.

Michael empezó a aproximarse a él otra vez sin hacer contacto visual. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, esperando con escalofriante ansia que su amigo dijera algo y no volviera a atacarle. Michael hizo contacto visual con él, y James pudo sentir como su sangre se helaba. Empezó a acercarse otra vez, lo que provocó que de manera inconsciente James volviera a sentarse otra vez sobre el colchón, dejando sus pies colgando. Michael extendió su mano derecha, aproximándose al rostro de James, el cual tragó fuerte sin despegar la mirada de la mano. Cuando sintió que Michael simplemente colocó un mechón de su pelo detrás su oreja con mucha delicadeza, y luego la retiró, James cerró los ojos con alivio y dejó escapar todo el aire que estaba aguantando. _¿En qué momento dejó de respirar?_ Luego Michael se alejó unos pasos y le dio la espalda. Vió esos músculos contraerse y los pulmones llenarse de aire debajo de la holgada franela negra.

"_Perdóname James. Lo siento. Mucho, mucho, mucho. Por favor perdóname, esto nunca debió suceder. No sé qué me pasó… yo…" _\- su voz se cortó en seco, mientras buscaba la forma de continuar. Tenía la vista fija en el blanco tapete, mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de esas lágrimas que ya no podía contener. Suspiró profundo y se volteó, levantando despacio su mirada para enfrentar esos orbes azules que le miraban expectantes y llenos de confusión. "_Yo… yo nunca te lastimaría James. Perdóname"._

El escocés le miraba fijamente. Sus ojos aún rojos del llanto previo, sus mejillas sonrosadas y esos labios tan rojos como la lengua que se posaba sobre ellos ahora, antes de proceder a morderse el labio inferior, y proceder a emitir sonido con su voz suave, algo ronca. - "_Por supuesto que te perdono Mike. Yo sé que tu nunca me lastimarías, pero…"_ \- volvió a lamerse el labio superior, mientras enfocaba la mirada en sus pies colgando a pocos centímetros del suelo, un zapato sí y un zapato no, y sus medias de Star Trek, _de verdad que era un geek_, pensó. Pestañeó muy lento varias veces y luego volvió a enfrentar la mirada de Michael, quien lo miraba con unos ojos de derrotado, de deseo, de embelesamiento, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo lentamente en un bucle, con ninguna intención de ocultarlo, mientras mantenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a la derecha. James se congeló al ver esa mirada y el frío se apoderó nuevamente de su estómago. No puedo hablar.

Michael se percató de que se calló de repente y entonces procedió a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, sin variar la expresión.

"_Pero… ¿qué? ¿Qué, James?"_ \- su voz era ronca y suave, muy suave.

Como pudo, encontró valor y tragó fuerte. Volvió a enfrentar la mirada de su amigo mientras respirar se le hacía más pesado de lo que debería. - "_Pero… pero no entiendo esto. No…"_

"_¡Por favor, James! ¡No me digas que no entiendes!"_ \- le interrumpió el pelirrojo, volviendo a elevar su voz otra vez pero no tanto como antes, mientras daba una vuelta y se ponía ambas manos en la cintura para volver a mirarle. - "_No me digas que no entiendes cuando acabo de violar tu boca, tus labios… cuando sentiste mi erección en tu muslo. cuando..."_ \- y hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que su voz se hizo más ronca - "_Cuando ves como te miro"._

"_¿Ahora dices?"_ \- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

"_¡Ahora y siempre James!" _\- contestó exasperado, lanzando los brazos al aire, para luego dirigirse al minibar de su habitación y servirse un whiskey.

"_¡Deja de gritarme!"_ \- le respondió con algo de molestia, inflando sus fosas nasales.

"_¡Entonces deja de hacerte el tonto, que no lo eres! ¡Para nada!"_ \- volvió a vociferar como respuesta Michael.

"_¡No me hago el tonto, no tengo razones para hacerlo, Fassbender! Así como tampoco tengo idea de por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. ¿Te calentastes? ¿Alicia no te está resolviendo, que ahora te excita un chico?" _\- se arrepintió de esa última pregunta al segundo de haberla hecho.

"_¡No te atrevas! ¡No te atrevas a meter a Alicia en esto! ¡Y NO! ¡NO me calenté, TÚ me calientas! ¡Y NO! ¡NO me excita un chico, TÚ me excitas!" _\- le respondió con una mezcla de furia y frustración. - "_Tú me excitas, McAvoy. Tú me gustas. Y… o eres tan cruel para saberlo y jugar conmigo, o tan idiota para no darte cuenta de lo obvio de mi comportamiento a tu lado, detrás o frente a las cámaras" _\- en esa oración final, su voz era apenas audible.

James no se dió cuenta desde cuando tenía su boca abierta, sin poder emitir ningún sonido. Así que Michael continúo.

"_Para tí no es un secreto que he estado con otros hombres, sólo por interés sexual. Nos hemos dado la confianza suficiente para contarnos estas cosas"._ \- le comentó ahora más calmado. Mientras se recostaba del minibar, con el vaso en la mano, mirando fijamente al menor.

"_Eres un chico… un hombre muy atractivo y sexy. Siempre lo supe. Y tal vez una que otra vez eso era demasiado notorio, como para no llamar mi atención. Como cuando tus jeans están muy ajustados, o te sientas y me fijo en tus muslos gruesos, o tus ojos azules, o esos malditos labios que están jodidamente rojos todo el tiempo. O cuando me doy noto lo tersa que es tu piel, apretada a cada músculo de tu cuerpo, o lo pequeña que es tu cintura"_ \- y se detuvo unos segundos mientras se lamía los labios, sin dejar de mirar a James como perro en celo - "_O lo pequeño que eres frente a mi… tan manejable, tan rico. Lo redondo y firme de tu culo y lo que se sentiría apretar esas nalgas en mis manos..." _\- En algún punto había empezado a caminar hacia James, pues ahora estaba tan solo a unos pasos de él.

Los ojos, ni los oídos de James podían creer lo que veían o escuchaban. Su garganta se había secado de repente. No podía cerrar su boca y su corazón latía como si fuese a subir por su garganta y salir. No podía dejar de mirar a Michael quien ahora está lo suficientemente cerca como para olerlo. Estaba paralizado y su cerebro no estaba enviando ninguna señal a su sistema motor.

Michael se siguió acercando a James, hasta colocarse delante de él, entre sus piernas, forzando sus muslos a abrirle espacio. James no reaccionaba, así que se aprovechó, colocando ambas manos en la espalda baja de James, y empujándolo más al borde de la cama, consiguiendo pegarlo aún más a su entrepierna. Se inclinó hasta poder estar a la altura de su oreja, manteniendo una mano en la espalda y acariciándole la nuca con la otra. Mientras empezó con un suave y lento vaivén de sus caderas, que hacía que sus miembros se rozaron ligeramente entre la tela de sus pantalones.

"_Lo rico se sentiría tenerte desnudo y abrirte las piernas para lamer tu culo"_ \- su voz ronca del éxtasis. Los ojos de James se abrieron aún más y sintió como toda su piel se erizaba bajo el contacto y el efecto de las palabras de su amigo.

"_Tu culo que ha de ser tan rojo y suave como tus malditos labios. Te lamería hasta dejártelo hinchado, porque quiero comerte, James. Quiero comerte y chuparte y devorarte. Quiero poseerte. Quiero abrirte de piernas y penetrarte. Meterte mi pene lento, caliente y profundo. Quiero metértelo y sentir que aprietas tus músculos alrededor de toooodo lo largo de mi miembro. Quiero metértelo hasta que te quiebres y tengas espasmos"_ \- se detuvo un momento para lamer sus labios que se habían secado de tanta excitación, tocando con su lengua la oreja de James, quien no puedo evitar contraerse ante el tacto.

"_Quiero venirme en ti, descargarme en ti mientras te devoro la boca. Mientras veo tu hermoso rostro atacado por el orgasmo. Y después, quiero ver mi semillas derramarse por tu culo y tus hermosos muslos y luego... volver a hacértelo otra vez. Y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez..."_ \- en ese punto empezó a besar la oreja y el cuello de James, mientras movía sus caderas más deprisa y respiraba como un animal.

James que había caído en una especie de trance, sale de su embelesamiento y lo empuja bruscamente.

"_¡Déjame en paz, Michael. Aléjate de mí!"_ \- le dijo mientras procedió a ponerse su zapato y salir de la habitación, estrellando con fuerza la puerta al salir.

Michael solo se quedo ahí, sentado en la cama. Calmandose y pensando lo que acababa de pasar, o lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Ya estaba hecho. Ya se había desahogado, y ¿ahora qué?


	2. Capítulo II - ¿Culpa o provocación?

Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que salió de esa habitación, cruzó el pasillo y se encerró en la suya. Acto inmediato, sin saber por qué, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que al abrir el grifo el agua fría impactó su cuerpo de sorpresa, haciéndolo dar un salto y retroceder un paso, hasta que poco a poco el agua se fue tornando más caliente. Cuando sintió que el agua empezaba a cocinar su piel, que se tornaba roja bajo el agua, y toda la ducha era una sola nube de vapor, decidió graduarla; el punto perfecto: ni fría, ni caliente.

No sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo la ducha. Por lo arrugada de la piel de sus dedos, se podría decir que mucho tiempo.

No se había movido. Ambas manos ligeramente apoyadas en la pared del frente, su cabeza mirando sus pies y torso, mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza y nuca, deslizándose por su espalda, recorriendo la curva que daba hasta sus nalgas. Sentía como el agua bajaba por el perfil de su rostro, cayendo en sus hombros, luchando por cubrir toda su nariz y boca, solo dejando los huecos necesarios para que pudiera respirar.

Ya podía notar que su respiración estaba más calmada. Su pecho ya no subía tanto y el diafragma ya no se contraía tanto, creando ese agujero en su abdomen. Estaba más tranquilo sin duda alguna, pero su cabeza aún daba vueltas en el mismo punto, aún trataba de asimilar y entender lo que pasó en esa habitación.

No es que fuera idiota o retrasado, es que estaba tratando de leer entre líneas, o en este caso, ver entre acciones. Claro que era consciente de que su mejor amigo se propasó sexualmente con él, lo besó y lo atentó contra una pared y luego una cama. No lo tocó indebidamente en su cuerpo, al menos no en sus zonas íntimas, pero sí lo forzó a besarlo y se le insinuó de manera sexual y no consensual, _¡sobre todo!_, faltándole el respeto y cruzando una línea que nunca deberías cruzar con un amigo.

También le había dicho cosas, le dijo muchas cosas de hecho, tal vez no de la mejor manera, tal vez no tan claras. Estaba intentando evaluar si todo lo que le había dicho era consecuencia del desahogo impulsado por un deseo prepotente de un momento específico o si era algo que tal vez su amigo se llevaba guardando desde hace tiempo. _¡Dios! ¿por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?_

De lo que sí estaba seguro, tal vez de lo único que estaba seguro, es que no podía estar en la ducha por siempre y que tampoco podía esquivar a Michael para siempre. En algún momento se verían de nuevo, tendría que enfrentarlo. Justamente mañana tenían una entrevista juntos, por lo que tenía que pensar y aclarar su mente rápido, para poder arreglar las cosas con Michael y que, con mucha suerte, todo volviera a la normalidad entre ellos.

Todo dependía de él, o al menos eso pensaba. Si bien quien cometió la agresión fue su amigo, se había disculpado, entonces quedaba de su lado dar el siguiente paso, pero qué se supone debería hacer. Aunque Michael le pidió perdón, no podía olvidar que le gritó, lo agredió físicamente y sexualmente, le dijo palabras obscenas y lo acusó de provocarlo sexualmente. "_...que me lo pares y te vayas como si nada",_ justamente eso le dijo. Sin duda Michael se había pasado de la raya y eso no se lo podía dejar pasar así por así. Necesitaba una verdadera disculpa y una justificada explicación. Michael se lo debía. _¡Eso es! ¡Esa era la respuesta a su problema! _Le había dado tantas vueltas al dichoso problema que no se dió cuenta de que no estaba en sus manos la solución, sino en las de Michael. ¡Claro! El buscaría la oportunidad para que esa conversación se diera, pero su fiel amigo era quien le debía una disculpa y una explicación que permitiera que las cosas fluyeran y volvieran a la normalidad.

Ya con su problema resuelto, bueno, por lo menos la parte de la estrategia, se sentía más animado. Cerró el grifo y procedió a salir de la ducha. Aún no sabía porqué había desperdiciado tanto tiempo pensando en este asunto, cuando la solución siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos y era más que obvia.

Tomó la toalla, que era de un verde parecido a los azulejos de la pared del baño, envolviendola en su cintura, y se paró frente al lavabo, contemplado su rostro por unos segundos. Ese rostro que ahora estaba en el conteo de los '10 hombres más sexies del mundo'. _¡Ni su madre se lo creía!_ Se quedó mirando sus pecas, su nariz, sus cejas, sus largas pestañas, su pelo mojado y alborotado cayendo sobre su rostro, luego contempló sus labios y las palabras de Michael se estrellaron contra su cerebro de manera inconsciente, no puedo evitarlo. "..._o esos malditos labios que están jodidamente rojos todo el tiempo"__. _Era cierto. Sus labios siempre habían tenido un carmesí natural. Era algo de lo que se avergonzaba en su niñez, cuando los otros niños le llamaban labios de niña, pero ahora, en la profesión que había elegido, tenía que reconocer que le había traído más beneficio de lo que esperaba. Sonrió satisfecho al pensarlo. Pero aún así, era incómodo para él pensar que Michael notaba así sus labios. O sea, no era que nunca se había fijado en los labios de un hombre, claro que lo había hecho. Tampoco era que nunca se había fijado en que algunas veces la mirada de Michael se desviaba a sus labios cada vez que hablaban, pero nunca pensó que lo hacía porque deseaba besarlos.

En una que otra entrevista, Michael miraba mucho sus labios, con cierto detenimiento y con mucha frecuencia, pero siempre pensó que todo eso era una actuación. Parte de su juego de romance frente a las cámaras para alimentar los rumores del Cherik, o del Fassavoy, o - el favorito de Michael - el McBender.

Tal vez habían llevado el juego demasiado lejos, tal vez él sí había estado provocando a Michael sin ser consciente de ello. Después de todo, Michael era bisexual. Se lo había confesado en una noche de tragos luego de un largo día de filmación en el set de First Class. Obviamente, Michael le hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie y le confesó que era algo que sólo Alicia (su amiga de muchos años y ahora prometida), y ahora él, sabían. James juró con su vida jamás contárselo a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia; lo protegería. Michael era su amigo.

Analizando este punto, pensó que tal vez Michael tenía razón. Tal vez él sí lo estaba provocando con las insinuaciones, las miradas coquetas, las palabras, los toques, los abrazos… _¡Dios!_ Había colaborado a convertirse en la fantasía sexual de su mejor amigo y ni cuenta se había dado. _¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego?! ¡¿Cómo no pudo verlo venir o notarlo?!_

Y ahora qué diablos iba a hacer. Tenía que hablar con Michael cuanto antes.

Rápidamente se terminó de vestir. Se puso unos joggers negro, pero con tonos grises; una camisa blanca de cuello japonés, que le quedaba algo ajustada; y sus botas negras. Iba a ponerse un abrigo por encima, pero recordó que Michael está al cruzar el pasillo, así que sólo tomó su teléfono y se metió la llave de la habitación en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Peinó su pelo, aún húmedo, hacia atrás y un poco a los lados, pero sin que cayera sobre su rostro. Se miró por un minuto en el espejo, mientras mordía su labio inferior. - _¡Mierda! _\- dijo al volver a notar lo roja de su boca.

Se armó de valor y salió de su habitación. Cruzó el pasillo y tocó la puerta.


End file.
